


Un Atraco Anormal

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTA - Fandom, GTAROLEPLAY, GTAV, SPAINRP - Fandom, gta5
Genre: Other, SpainRP, atraco, gtaroleplay - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Leónidas había participado en varias negociaciones con todo tipo de maleantes. Pero nunca se había encontrado con alguien que le asustara tanto.
Kudos: 10





	Un Atraco Anormal

Nunca antes había sucedido algo así. Había participado en demasiados atracos y había actuado como negociador más de una vez. Según él, lo hacía de puta madre, según su superintendente era un capullo. Pero todo el mundo era un capullo para él, nadie se salvaba. Así que no se podía ofender con eso.   
Nunca había pasado nada así. No tenía sentido, no en esa situación. 

\----------------------

—Ya verá que lo hago de puta madre, súper —Leónidas le dijo a su superintendente cuando estaban llegando al lugar de los hechos en una unidad Z. 

—¿Ah sí? Conway preguntó irónicamente.

—Sí, súper. Ya lo verás y podrás hacerme Sheriff del norte. 

—Calla, capullo.

—Qué mal humorado, súper. Yo como Sheriff no sería igual que usted.

—¿Y cómo serías pedazo de mierda?

—Sería bueno y comprensivo para con los que lo merezcan. Claro con quiénes no, pues me liare puñetazos y a porrazos. 

—¡Vaya! Entonces qué suerte que nunca serás Sheriff del norte, ¿no?

—Super, no sea así. 

—Calla de una vez que ya hemos llegado. 

Una vez que Conway estacionó el auto a un costado del badulaque, ambos descendieron del mismo. 

—Negocia tú, anda. Yo haré perímetro.

—De acuerdo, espero que los otros estén bien en el otro Código 3. Qué ganas de tocar los huevos, de verdad, dos Código 3 al mismo tiempo. Joder. 

—Ve de una vez maldita sea. Volkov está buscando a un posible tirador.

—10-4, súper —Leónidas dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada del badulaque. Echó un vistazo rápido y pudo observar a cuatro rehenes y un hombre enmascarado con un Ak-47. Bastante común, pero conflictivo —. Buenos días, caballero. Yo voy a negociar con usted. 

—Esto será muy rápido, por el primer rehén quiero que me quites todos los pinchos.

—Hostia puta, tio. Pero tú ya vienes aquí sabiendo lo que quieres. 

—¿Trato o no trato?

—Bueno pues todos los pinchos fuera por el primer rehén anda, que vaya saliendo. 

—Tú el del gorro rojo, fuera —El atracador apuntó al rehén en la cabeza, y el mismo salió despacio de la tienda con las manos en alto. 

—Eh, súper, venga a cachear al rehén —Leónidas habló por la radio.

—¿Ya ha salido el primero?

—Parece que este atracador es conductor de Fórmula 1, súper. Primer rehén por sacarle pinchos. 

—Estoy aquí a la vuelta dile que vaya para la izquierda.

—A la izquierda, por favor. Ahora vendrá un compañero a cachearle —Le dijo al rehén quien rápidamente fue a colocarse contra la pared del lado indicado. Conway apareció en un par de segundos y comenzó a cachearle. Leónidas se dió media vuelta para ver al atracador.

—Segundo rehén, no quiero barricada.

—Pero tío, déjame pensar un poco. Te va a dar algo de tan rápido que vas. 

El hombre rápidamente le apuntó con el arma a través de la puerta de vidrio—Es de cristal, voy a disparar y te voy a matar. 

—No me apunte, hombre. Que yo solo estoy hablando. Nadie le está apuntando de mi parte. 

Conway dejó al rehén ir, y se acercó al costado de la tienda, escondiéndose pero permaneciendo muy cerca de su agente. 

—Entonces dame lo que quiero y nadie saldrá herido. 

—Bueno, caballero. En eso estamos, pero no negociaré nada sino deja de apuntarme —Leónidas se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces acepta mis condiciones y no tendremos problemas.

—Te dije que me des un poco de tiempo para pensar cada cosa, no puedo aceptar todo sin jugar mis fichas. Usted me entenderá, hombre.

El atracador lentamente bajó el arma cuando notó al superintendente parado justo detrás de Leónidas, apuntándole a él desde afuera.

—Veo que tienes un segurata, ¿eh?

—¿Pero qué dices? —El agente se giró y lo miró a Conway algo sorprendido — Súper, no le ví.

—Sigue negociando —Le ordenó para luego volver a la posición anterior cuando el otro dejó de apuntar a Leónidas.

—Bueno, segundo rehén por quitarte la barricada, ¿verdad? —Leónidas cuestionó —Luego de eso te quedarán dos rehenes. Recuerda que aún no hemos hablado ni de segundos, ni de no trucarte la moto, ni de Clave Robert, Código 100 o Pit. Una cosa por rehén te daré, no más. ¿Qué harás entonces? Porque tu puedes no tener nada aquí que te impida salir, pero mis compañeros y yo podemos trucarte la moto y no irás muy lejos. Te trucamos la moto, te hacemos Clave Robert y a tomar por culo, hombre.

—Tú haces eso y yo te mato aquí mismo. 

—No le conviene, caballero. Si usted abre fuego contra alguien que no sea usted mismo se desatará una guerra campal.

—¿Ah sí?

—Afirmo —Leónidas asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Quiere entonces la barricada por el segundo rehén?

—Exacto. Es lo que te dije, así que deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer porque me estoy poniendo muy nervioso. 

—Bueno, tómese una tila y saqueme al segundo rehén.

El hombre no dijo nada y le apuntó con el arma a otra persona para que saliera. Una chica joven caminó hacia afuera y Conway comenzó a cachearla.

—Deme un momento —Leónidas le pidió antes de darse vuelta y hablar a la radio —Súper, comisario. Hemos negociado dos cosas por ahora. Me ha dado un rehén por quitarle los pinchos, y ahora otra por quitarle barricada.

—10-04 —Volkov respondió inmediatamente —¿Qué hay de segundos?

—Todavía nada. Quizás me lo dirá ahora. Yo ya le dije todo lo que le faltaba negociar, pero poco le ha importado, señor.

—10-04. Proceda Leónidas. Estamos atentos.

—10-04 —El agente dejó la radio abierta para que se escuche lo que negociaba para luego dar media vuelta y volver a encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre, quien nuevamente le apuntaba —.Baje eso, por favor. Estamos negociando bien, señor.

—No me vuelvas a dar la espalda.

Leónidas lo miró fijamente a los ojos y por un momento sintió terror. Él se había enfrentado a situaciones muy malas en su pasado, más de una vez ha tenido que abatir personas y más de una vez ha sido abatido. Él sabía muy bien lo que era el peligro, pero este hombre le daba muy mala espina. Parecía absolutamente loco.

—¡Baja el arma, capullo! —Conway exclamó a un lado de Leónidas, apuntando al hombre. Quién no movía la puntería del pecho de su agente —¡Bajala ahora o te vuelo los sesos!

—Súper, piense en los rehenes.

—Piensa en los rehenes, Conway —El hombre sonrió de lado —¿Va a proteger a sus agentes toda la vida? ¿Cree que puede?

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, capullo? —Jack comenzó a sentir su sangre hervir.

—¿Yo? Nada —Bajó el arma nuevamente, pero el superintendente no lo hizo.

—No vuelvas a apuntar a mi agente. Están en medio de una puta negociación, si quieres luego nos liamos a tiros. Ahora no. ¿Quedó claro?

—Clarísimo.

—Bien —Conway bajó el arma y se movió al costado a esperar.

—¿Qué quiere por el tercer rehén? —Leónidas quería terminar rápido con esto, no sabía que iba a suceder, y una parte de él sentía una gran tensión en el aire.

—Ya es la segunda vez que apunta, ¿qué cojones quiere? —Volkov se quejó a la par que caminaba alrededor, aún buscando a un posible tirador. 

—Tranquilo. Modo Charlie —Jack le dijo —. ¿Tirador?

—10-05. Sigo buscando.

—No puedo darle tres segundos, señor —Leónidas le contestó al atracador una vez que Conway y Volkov guardaron silencio.

—¿Por qué no? De todas formas piensas trucarme la moto.

—¿Qué le parece ésto?: Usted me da un rehén más el 20% del botín y yo le doy un segundo desde que se sube a la moto y pita, y no le toco la moto. 

—Dos segundos y 15%.

—No, señor. Un 15% le puedo aceptar, pero no dos segundos. Si quiere dos segundos entonces me sube el porcentaje. 

—Es un badulaque, no un banco. No tengo demasiada pasta. Me dejarás sin nada.

—Es mi trabajo, señor. No hubiese atracado.

—¿Me estás vacilando, guapetón? —El hombre se acercó un poco a la puerta. Leónidas pensó en moverse, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la mente fría y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

—Estoy negociando, señor. Le doy un segundo por un rehén y por el 15% del botín no le truco la moto.

—Trato —Dijo él luego de unos momentos —. Pero no me sacarás más botín.

—Saqueme primero al rehén y luego hacemos las cuentas.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad: el rehén salió, Conway le cacheo para luego despacharle. Mientras Leónidas y el atracador hacían las cuentas del 15% sobre el total del botín, el superintendente y el comisario se acercaron el uno al otro para hablar. 

—Me quiero ir ya —Volkov se quejó —Esto no me gusta nada. ¿Un solo atracador sin tirador y con cuatro rehenes?

—Ya hemos visto esto antes. Algún que otro loco ha querido montar algo parecido.

—¿Y ya le han dicho eso antes? —Volkov le consultó con una ceja arqueada y Conway guardó silencio — No me gusta esto, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos con Leónidas. Este tipo es más peligroso de lo que creemos. 

—No tienes que decírmelo.

Ambos caminaron hacia su joven agente, y se posicionaron a los lados. El atracador estaba en silencio, mirando fijamente al rubio.   
Cuando Leónidas había decidido convertirse en policía no había sido un deseo nacido de la nada. Desde siempre había admirado a aquellas personas que dedicaban su vida a ayudar a los demás. Siempre había pensando en ser policía, y a medida que pasaban los años se daba cuenta que era más que un sueño infantil. No sabía qué más quería hacer con su vida. Así que con dieciocho años, y con sus dos cojones, se le plantó a Jack Conway en la cara para realizar las oposiciones.   
El superintendente no había estado tan feliz cuando vió a un chaval tan joven queriendo meterse a la policía. Pero más allá de su actitud tan calma y su forma tan particular al hablar, rápidamente notó qué clase de valores tenía y las aptitudes que poseía. Era un crío altamente capaz, podía verlo, pero tenía mucho que mejorar. De todas formas, Conway lo tomó. Y nunca se había arrepentido de eso, excepto cuándo mataron a Ivanov y Gonetti. Su mente pasó por muchos estadíos en ese momento, y en uno de ellos se imaginó al puto crío tirado muerto en el suelo.

—Conway, yo cacheo al tercer rehén, esté atento —Volkov le dijo mientras guiaba a un chaval hacia su costado para poder revisar lo que llevaba encima.

—Ya me ha dado el 15%, tenga —Leónidas se acercó a Conway y le dió el dinero negro —Falta el último rehén. Hasta ahora hemos negociado: nada de pinchos, nada de barricada, no se le truca la moto y tiene un segundo desde que pita. 

—Sigue —Jack le ordenó y el crío volteó para continuar. 

—Cuarto y último rehén, señor. ¿Qué quiere por él?

—El placer de verle muerto, agente —El hombre sonrió de lado y Leónidas sintió un escalofrío desagradable reccoriendole todo el cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no pudo entender porqué. No era la primera vez que le amenazaban, pero por algún motivo esta situación la aterrorizaba.

—¿Qué quiere por el último rehén? —Leónidas intentó continuar, y no dejar que sus palabras le afecten. 

—Ya le dije: el placer de verle muerto. Si usted deja que yo lo mate, yo saco el último rehén.

—¿Usted me está vacilando verdad? —Volkov dijo desde el lado derecho completamente enojado —¿Qué hace amenazando a un agente de la policía nacional? ¿Usted sabe lo que eso significa?

—No matarás a ninguno de mis agentes, capullo. Ahora dinos qué coño quieres por el último rehén y comencemos con esto —Conway le dijo totalmente furioso pero intentando mantener la compostura. No era la primera vez que un atracador amenazaba de muerte a un agente. Varias veces se habían encontrado con atracadores bastante agresivos y violentos, pero éste le daba mala espina.

—Clave Robert, fuera.

—Clave Robert fuera, caballero. A menos que ponga en peligro la vida de algún civil. En tal caso, y sólo en tal caso, se activará —Leónidas le respondió tranquilamente —. Que salga el cuarto rehén entonces, y luego haremos un repaso de lo negociado.

—¡Sal! —El atracador le gritó al rehén sin siquiera moverse. El chaval lo miró detenidamente por unos momentos antes de levantarse, aún con las manos en alto, y caminar lentamente hacia fuera. Leónidas lo guío hacia Volkov.

—Muy bien caballero repasemos —Leónidas comenzó a decir a la par que se daba vuelta para mirar al hombre en frente suyo. Pero él había sacado una pistola automática y lE estaba apuntando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. 

—Va a perder a uno más, Conway. 

Dos disparos se escucharon y todo el badulaque quedó en un silencio atroz, pero éste sólo duró algunos segundos. Leónidas gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo. Y a partir de allí fue cuando el silencio se quebró, pero él sentía que no podía oírlo. Sus ojos cruzaron con los de su atacador y pensó que su tiempo había terminado, que jamás llegaría ser Sheriff. ¿Era así como todo terminaría para él?  
Escuchó a alguien gimiendo de dolor bastante alto y él giró su cabeza a ambos lados, pensando que quizás había un tirador que había herido a su comisario o superintendente. Pero no le llevo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta que era él mismo quien hacía esos ruidos. 

—¡Hijo de puta! —Conway exclamó a la par que comenzaba a disparar hacia adentro. Volkov rápidamente despachó al último rehén y corrió tras su superintendente para arrastrar a Leónidas fuera del alcance del atracador mientras los disparos ocurrían.

—¡Salga de ahí, Conway! —El comisario gritó cuando finalmente logró poner a Leónidas atrás de un auto para protegerlo de cualquier ataque. Jack le hizo caso y se movió para cubrir, esperando a ver qué hacía el atracador. Volkov entonces miró a Leónidas y frunció el ceño —No tienes chaleco…

Leónidas negó con la cabeza y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar. Sabía que eso no ayudaría. 

—¿Cómo está, Volkov?

Víktor rápidamente se encargó de remover la ropa de su agente lo mejor que pudo para poder ver las heridas —Dos heridas de bala. Ambas en el estómago. Una muy cerca de su lado derecho, la otra en el centro.

—¡Joder!

—Intentaré detener la hemorragia —Volkov entonces se dispuso a hacer todo lo posible para lograr que su agente no sangrara tanto y así estirar el tiempo que tenían —. Necesita atención médica urgente, Conway.

—¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?! —Jack dijo a la par que se movía para disparar —El capullo se ha escondido detrás del mostrador. Iré y acabaré con esto para que podamos llevar a Justin al hospital. 

—Eso es muy peligroso, espere que-

—Negativo. Quédate con Justin, el agente caído es prioridad.

—Si lo abaten estamos acabados.

—Si me abaten te encargas tú, y luego lo llevas al hospital. 

Volkov suspiró, casi refunfuñando como un pequeño niño, pero sabía que su superintendente tenía razón decía no tenían muchas oportunidades. No podían pedir refuerzos ni tampoco llamar a la EMS puesto que el lugar no estaba asegurado, y podían tener aún más agentes caídos si hacían eso.   
Entonces decidió guardar silencio y seguir encargándose de Leónidas. El crío realmente le sacaba de quicio, hubieron varios momentos en los cuales pensó que simplemente debía irse de la fuerza, pero eran mayores los momentos en los que sabía qué hacía un buen trabajo. Cuando importaba podía ser más maduro que todos. Leónidas era un excelente agente, era innegable. Cada vez que algún compañero estaba en peligro o cada vez que alguien necesitaba algo, solía a ser el primero en responder y dejaba absolutamente todo de lado para ayudar aunque sea simplemente para recogerlos del hospital. Más de una vez había recibido balas por algún compañero inclusive por el mismo, más de una vez había aceptado cargas por otros. Leónidas podía ser muy molesto, eso no podía ser negado, y muchas veces Volkov le permitía ciertas cosas porque sabía que todavía era como un niño, y merecía tener un lado más juguetón. Merecía no tener que crecer tan rápido, por lo menos no del todo.   
Pero él también, más allá de todo, le admiraba. Le admiraba porque con sólo dieciocho años había ingresado al cuerpo, y en un lapso de sólo un año, sabía manejar a Pegasus. Había sido hasta secuestrado, había aprendido cómo debía comportarse y había aprendido a salvar a sus compañeros. En tan sólo un año había logrado lo que muchos logran en toda su vida de carrera. No lo decía en voz alta, pero pensaba que quizás algún día en un futuro no tan lejano podría llegar a convertirse en Sheriff. Claro eso si el superintendente lo permitía y le enseñaba cómo.   
Recordaba cuando Yuu había entrado en la fuerza, casi todos le trataban al principio como una muñeca que se iba a romper dada la situación por la cual había pasado. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo tratar con él, pensaban que sí decían la palabra equivocada lo llevaría nuevamente a estar parado en el borde de ese puente. Pero Leónidas simplemente lo trató como un amigo más, lo trató como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Estaba muy seguro que entre ellos dos muchas charlas ocurrieron puesto que estaban bastante tiempo juntos. Pero a la par que Yuu estaba cada vez más animado, cada vez se animaba más a actuar y cada vez reía más, Volkov sabía que eso había sido influencia de Conway y de Leónidas. 

—¿Me voy a m-morir, comisario? —Leónidas preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos, su voz estaba quebradiza y sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba. 

—Por supuesto que no, guarde silencio. Tiene que conservar fuerzas.

—Lo sabía, aún tengo que ser Sheriff del norte —Leónidas bromeó. Sentía a la perfección como su cuerpo se manchaba con su propia sangre. Sabía muy bien que había mucho peligro de que alguna de esas balas hubiese perforado algún órgano interno. Por dentro estaba desesperado, pero intentaba mantener la calma y sólo sabía hacer eso haciendo chistes.

—Conway aún tiene que darle unos porrazos por haberse dejado disparar de esa manera. 

Leónidas río un poco pero rápidamente se dió cuenta que hacer eso fue un error. Gimió de dolor y sintió las manos de Volkov en su rostro.

—Cálmese, no haga ningún ruido ni hable, ¿de acuerdo? Tan sólo logrará lastimarse aún más. No está solo y no le dejaré morir —Su comisario le prometió a la par que le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Por un momento Leónidas sintió que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, sintió que habían esperanzas.  
Cerró los ojos para intentar descansar, pensó que quizás ello le ayudaría. Pero los volvió a abrir rápidamente cuando escuchó nuevamente disparos. Giró la cabeza y vió como su superintendente entraba a la tienda y comenzaba a disparar.   
Demasiadas balas fueron y vinieron, pero luego de unos segundos todo terminó.

—¡¿Conway?! —Volkov exclamó, no se movió de su lado pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta abierta —¡Conway!

—¡Deja de llorar, nenaza! —Jack salió del lugar caminando. Su brazo derecho estaba ensangrentado. Caminó hacia ellos dos y se arrodilló —Abatido. ¿Cómo estás Justin?

—B-Bien, s-super…

—Hoy no la palmarás, no te doy permiso. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—10-04.

—Trae al capullo de ahí adentro. Lo llevaremos al hospital junto con Justin —Conway entonces tomó en sus brazos cuidadosamente a su joven agente, quien gimió aún más de dolor y cerró los ojos —. Quiero a ese desgraciado vivito y coleando.

—¿Y su brazo?

—Esto no es nada. Anda, no pienso plegar otra puta bandera. 

\-----------------------------------

—Yo soy inmortal, ya lo he dicho —Leónidas sonrió a sus compañeros desde la cama en su habitación de hospital. Algunos agentes le estaban rodeando y charlaban con él. Se encontraba un poco cansado aún, su cuerpo necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor —. Seguro que el super ahora sabe que soy más que fuerte para ser Sheriff.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —Sergey sonrió de lado.

—Tú porque eres un hijo de puta —Leónidas le dijo —. Pero yo estoy seguro de que el super se habrá asombrado con “Leónidas el Inmortal”.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír. 

—Espero que sepas que hasta que te mejores yo seré el Justin original —Yuu le amenazó y Leónidas frunció el ceño.

—Un plastificado como tú no me quitará mi lugar, joder. 

—Ya veremos —Yuu dijo entre risas a la par que negaba con la cabeza —. Ten cuidado que a este paso a mi me harán Sheriff.

—Eso no es posible, una copia barata como tú no puede llegar tan lejos. 

—¿Es un desafío? 

—Tómalo como quieras —Dijo con una mirada pícara. Luego de un momento miró al resto —. ¿Dónde está el súper? ¿No debería venir a visitarme? 

Las sonrisas de sus compañeros desaparecieron ante esas preguntas. Y el más joven les observó confundido. 

—Conway…ha estado encerrado en su despacho —Le respondió Sergey —. Una vez que saliste de cirugía y los médicos le dijeron que estabas estable y que sobrevivirías, Conway se fue a comisaría a interrogar al que te disparó. Volkov y él estuvieron varias horas con el tipo. Aparentemente fue una de las personas que estuvieron los días que mataron a Ivanov, Gonetti y Torrente. No fue un atraco común y silvestre, fue un ataque contra él. Lamentablemente tú estuviste ahí. Se preguntan si no serás el siguiente. Ya te tienen fichado, Leónidas. 

El joven se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, sus ojos no se alejaron de su compañero aún cuando este terminó de hablar. Luego de haber perdido a tres agentes de esa manera, todos los demás siempre se habían preguntado si no serían los siguientes. Era claro que quién sea que había cometido esos asesinatos buscaba destrozar a su superintendente, y sabían que para lograrlo debían continuar haciendo que él plegara banderas. Todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que haya una cuarta víctima.   
Y Leónidas ahora entendía que esa víctima había sido él. Y aún había posibilidades de que siguiera siéndolo. 

—Ni Greco ni otros agentes han abandonado el hospital desde que estás internado. Todos tienen miedo de que vuelvan atacarte, y que esta vez sea para aniquilarte —Yuu le dijo con una seriedad en su rostro que no había visto desde el momento que lo había conocido. 

—Conway y Volkov aún intentan recolectar información de quién es el jefe de la banda, pero aún no tienen resultados. Sea quien sea, no quiere matar a Conway. Quiere torturarlo y nosotros somos los peones —Le dijo Palma.

—Ya veo sí. Qué putada —Dijo Leónidas intentando calmar un poco el ambiente. Las cosas se habían puesto demasiado tensas, y si bien entendía perfectamente él porque, no quería que esto significara que sus compañeros se encontraran mal. Sabía que tenían miedo por él y por ellos mismos, pero no le gustaba ver esa expresión en sus rostros —. El súper tendrá que darnos mejores armas entonces para poder terminar con esta gente. Al final va a resultar que si yo fuera Sheriff podría terminar con esta mafia así, con un chasquido de dedos.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vió sonrisas volver en algunos de sus rostros.   
Rápidamente comenzaron nuevamente los chistes y las burlas, y todo había cambiado. Otra vez estaban felices. Porque, más allá de la amenaza latente, Leónidas Lorenzo seguía con vida. 

Y seguir con vida sólo puede significar una cosa: oportunidad.   
  



End file.
